


Квартира 409

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в один прекрасный день Стив Роджерс познакомился с ремонтником, обслуживающим его дом, и теперь у него почти не осталось вещей, которые он мог бы «случайно» сломать. К счастью, похоже Баки не возражал против этих вызовов на дом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Квартира 409

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apartment 409](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529287) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



Стив заселился в этот дом совсем недавно и не был на сто процентов уверен, как себя вести, если что-нибудь сломается. Арендная плата покрывала тренажерку, подземную парковку, прачечную и текущий ремонт вещей, которые уже были в квартире — сантехнику и такие приборы, как плита и посудомоечная машинка.

Это было отличное здание в благополучном районе, так что Стив экономил на чем мог, чтобы оплачивать аренду — он мог пройтись пешком, а не ехать на автобусе или в метро. И мог отказаться от своего ужасно дорогого абонемента в спортзал. А еще Стиву больше не нужно было беспокоиться о том, как отвозить вещи в прачечную.

Но все же он не был наверняка уверен, считалось ли случившееся текущим ремонтом. 

Плитка треснула, а душевая лейка отвалилась, попав Стиву по голове, отчего у него на лбу расцвел огромный фиолетовый синяк, по поводу которого его босс закатил глаза и припомнил все те разы, когда Стив появлялся на работе с ушибами или порезами. Стив не собирался звонить коменданту дома, думая, что сможет починить все сам, но, взглянув на плитку, расколовшуюся ровно посередине, в общем-то, не знал, с чего начать. 

Стив позвонил по номеру, который ему дали во время въезда, и подождал, пока снимут трубку.

— Барнс, — прозвучал хриплый, как ото сна, голос. В какой-то момент Стив запаниковал, что позвонил слишком поздно, но часы только пробили шесть вечера, и он совсем не думал, что это поздно.

— Эм, привет? — ответил Стив, мысленно пнув себя за неуверенный тон. — Это Роджерс из квартиры четыреста девять. У меня откололась плитка в ванной и отвалилась душевая лейка и… Думаю, это покрывается текущим ремонтом?

Парень на другом конце провода вздохнул, и Стив был уверен, что услышал, как зашуршало одеяло.

— Да, окей. Четыреста девятая? — переспросил парень и, когда Стив подтвердил, тут же повесил трубку.

— Ага, хорошо, — убежденно ответил Стив, стоя с телефоном в руке, а затем тоже отключился. — Верно. 

* 

Когда-то у Стива была мечта вступить в армию. Его школьный советник пытался отговорить его от этой идеи и старался сделать это поделикатнее — указывая на более подходящие профессии. Но это не сработало.

Армейский рекрутер был настроен менее дружелюбно. На Стива еще никогда не смотрели с таким скепсисом, как когда он пробовал завербоваться. И он никогда не забудет то, что ему позволили пройти тесты, и то, как похлопали по спине, когда он свалился на полпути на марш-броске.

— Кишка тонка, — сказали ему. — Ты никогда не сдашь тест на физическую подготовку, сынок.

Стив был расстроен. Он вкладывал столько усилий, пытаясь стать лучше, но было несколько вещей, на которые он повлиять не мог. Он не мог заставить себя подрасти (Стив остановился на отметке сто шестьдесят пять сантиметров и больше не рос), он пытался набрать мышечную массу, но получился только живот, который выглядел не к месту вкупе с тонкими ногами и руками. Стив не мог излечить шумы в сердце, дальтонизм, сколиоз и все остальные пункты из длинного списка его заболеваний. Но несмотря на это он ходил в тренажерный зал и занимался по перечню упражнений, который дал ему физиотерапевт. Стив также мог бегать на короткие дистанции, но это отнимало у него больше времени, чем стандартный спринтерский забег. Его всегда предупреждали об излишнем рвении, но Стив хотел доказать миру (и себе), что он сможет делать больше, если будет усердно тренироваться. 

*

Работа графическим дизайнером в «Старк Индастриз» была для Стива большим шагом вверх по карьерной лестнице, так что он наградил себя целой новой жизнью — новой квартирой, новой одеждой, новой диетой и образом жизни в целом. В основном он соблюдал его на чистом упорстве — Стив занимался на беговой дорожке утром, а вечером работал над верхней частью тела. Он стал пить больше воды и почти убедил себя в том, что на его прессе проступает подобие «кубиков», когда он напрягает мышцы, стоя у зеркала. Но когда Стив открыл дверь ремонтнику, то почувствовал, как все его комплексы снова дают о себе знать.

Какой смысл был в том, что он купил пару дизайнерских очков с толстой черной оправой, когда у стоящего перед ним парня были самые потрясающие синие глаза, которые он когда-либо видел? Какой смысл в узких джинсах, в которых его ноги смотрелись длинней, если этот парень в своих свободных поношенных джинсах, съехавших на бедра, походил на модель из рекламы Levi’s? И зачем Стив только закатал рукава своей новой рубашки и подходящего в тон кардигана, если на парне перед ним была надета мятая белая футболка, открывающая его загорелые мускулистые руки, одна из которых полностью покрыта тату.

В старшей школе Стив был основателем клуба ЛГБТ, но маленький радужный значок на рюкзаке не добавил ему там друзей, однако когда он пошел в колледж, их число возросло. Стив знал, что его привлекают парни.

Но вся штука была в том, что парень, стоящий на пороге, явно был привлекательным для всех.

— Роджер? — спросил парень, разглядывая Стива так, словно хотел оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Стив, — нашелся Стив с ответом, отступая, чтобы впустить ремонтника в квартиру.

— Ты же сказал по телефону: «Роджер», — заметно вымученно произнес тот.

— Стив Роджерс.

— Точно, — он пожал плечами и направился к ванной безо всяких указаний. Стив понял, что все квартиры в доме имеют один и тот же план, но все-таки это было странным — то, как незнакомец легко ориентируется в его жилище.

— Разбита плитка и сломан душ, — сказал ремонтник, проходя в ванную, и Стив попытался отвести взгляд от привлекательной задницы. Джинсы не были узкими, но облегали достаточно. Стив еще никогда в своей жизни не ощущал такого всепоглощающего желания.

— А, да, — отозвался он. — Простите. Лейка приземлилась мне на голову, и я не смог удержать ее, поэтому и повредил плитку.

Парень остановился и повернулся, обводя взглядом синяк, про который Стив уже забыл. Он знал, что синяк был отвратительного фиолетового цвета, потому что все приятели с работы морщились каждый раз, когда его видели.

— Ага, — ответил парень и кивнул.  
*

Баки хотелось зарыться под полом в ванной, где Стив его оставил. Этот мелкий парень предложил ему травяной чай (извиняясь за отсутствие кофе, который он исключил из своей диеты) и сок. Но Баки отказался от всего, небрежно дернув плечом.

Вот черт, чувак и правда был крошечным. В нем хорошо если было пятьдесят килограмм, но выглядел он так, словно сошел с обложки какого-нибудь модного журнала вместе с этими своими забавными очками. Чувак даже шнурки на брогах завязывал на маленькие бантики. Баки ощущал себя рядом с ним пещерным троллем. Он остро осознавал, что джинсы были заношенными, футболку он поднял с пола, и что он все еще неприятно пах сигаретами и рвотой, потому что прошлой ночью завалился прямо в кровать по окончании смены в «Красной комнате». Работать вышибалой было дерьмово и в лучшие времена, а само это место было гребаным кошмаром. Каждый день Баки обещал себе, что устроится на работу куда-нибудь еще, но каждую ночь заканчивал тем, что стоял на холоде и говорил пьяным головорезам отправляться в другой клуб.

А теперь он стоял в ванной самого горячего твинка Нью-Йорка и выглядел как дерьмо на палочке. Баки заполз под пол настолько глубоко, что думал, провалится в квартиру триста девять, и жившая там пара явно не будет этому рада. 

Черт. Баки был уверен, что даже не удосужился расчесаться. Короткий взгляд в зеркало это только подтвердил, и ему пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не побиться головой об умывальник.

*

Стив не был уверен на сто процентов, как себя нужно вести, когда в доме посторонний. Он выполнил «хозяйскую» часть и предложил напиток. Стив знал, что ему стоило бы держать дома кофе или обычный чай (даже банку содовой или чего-нибудь подобного), но новая диета была жутко строгой, а самоконтроль Стива по утрам, когда все тело просило утреннюю чашечку кофе, был не так хорош.

Так что он оставил ремонтника в ванной и улыбнулся, раздумывая, стоит ли ему стоять в коридоре, или же сидеть в гостиной. Стиву не хотелось, чтобы ремонтник подумал, что он за ним следит, но также ему не хотелось, чтобы тот подумал, что он его игнорирует. Стив прошипел сквозь зубы — он слишком много думает про все это. Он бы, конечно, так не беспокоился, если бы этот парень не был самой горячей штучкой из всех, кого Стив когда-либо видел. Вздернув подбородок, он прошел в гостиную и взялся за альбом для рисования. Стив работал над несколькими набросками углем для квартиры, чтобы хоть немного оживить стены. Ну, или, по крайней мере, сделать что-то своими руками. 

*

Баки задержался намного дольше, чем планировал, чтобы убедиться — душ не свалится на голову этого мелкого парня снова. Господи, синяк на его лице был доказательством того, что новая стычка с душем может просто его вырубить. Баки был уверен, что никогда себе не простит, если Стив захлебнется, когда потеряет сознание из-за его хреновой починки. С плиткой он справился быстро — почти каждый человек в их доме откалывал, ломал или разбивал плитки на протяжении всех четырех лет, что Баки здесь работал. У пожилой леди из 106-й плитка разбивалась минимум дважды в месяц, потому что ей нравилось с кем-то общаться.

Так что когда Баки наконец-то вышел в коридор, Стива там не оказалось. Он кашлянул, прежде чем подойти к гостиной и дать Стиву знать, что он идет. 

Планировка во всех квартирах была идентичной — во всех, кроме его собственной. Они сдавались только с бытовой техникой, и новые жильцы сами покупали себе диваны, кровати и все такое.

Пара, живущая снизу, выбрала цветовую гамму, повторяющуюся по всей квартире — сине-зеленый с золотым. Адвокат, живший напротив, нанял кучу людей, чтобы отдекорировать свою — получилось кричаще, но в целом мило.

А Стив… У Стива был потрепанный диван и коробки. Баки попытался вспомнить, когда тот переехал. Наверное, четыре месяца назад — у него было достаточно времени, чтобы распаковать коробки и купить какую-никакую мебель. Так ведь? Стив сидел на диване (который выглядел так, словно Стив нашел его на улице) с раскрытым альбомом на коленях и с пятном от угля на щеке.

Как же Баки влип. 

*

Стив еще никогда не осознавал, какой беспорядок творится в его квартире, пока Баки не зашел в гостиную. И он ничего не смог с этим сделать, кроме как смириться, поклявшись себе, что вытащит руки из задницы и озаботится покупкой новых вещей.

Где-то в глубине души Стив все еще подозревал, что Старк совершил ошибку. Что его работодатели в любой момент могут понять, что Стив не так уж хорош, и уволят его, оставив без средств для оплаты аренды. Стив работал там пять месяцев в окружении людей, которые прекрасно подходили для своей работы, пока сам он просто плыл по течению, стараясь сводить концы с концами. Ему не хотелось покупать мебель (особенно тогда, когда он только что полностью обновил свой гардероб и выложил за это кучу денег), пока он не освоится на работе еще немного. А теперь Стив понимал, что Баки смотрит на все эти коробки и диван, который он нашел в бесплатных объявлениях на Крейглисте, и думает, что он не просто тощий ботаник в очках и с синяком вдвое больше лба, но еще и неряха. 

Стиву подумалось, что теперь он может просто заползти под половицу и сдохнуть там.

— Я закончил, — сказал ремонтник, держа свою сумку (заполненную, как Стив догадался) с инструментами. — Теперь все должно быть в порядке, — Баки смотрел куда угодно, только не на Стива, и видел свалку коробок, потрепанный диван и отсутствие хоть какой-либо индивидуальности в целом.

— Точно, — ответил Стив, откладывая альбом и поднимаясь на ноги. — Ох, спасибо.

— Эт моя работа, — равнодушно отозвался ремонтник, и Стив кивнул.

— Но все равно спасибо, — сказал он, следуя за ним к выходу, и, плотно закрыв дверь, прислонился к ней, проклиная себя за разговоры без умолку.

*

Баки сохранил в телефоне номер Стива, сказав себе, что делает так и с остальными жильцами. Он чувствовал, что ему нужно было для себя какое-то оправдание. Потому что он был гребаным неудачником.

Так что когда спустя две недели после поломки душа, ему позвонил «Стив Роджерс», Баки был уверен, что ответит как нужно.

— Баки Барнс, — сказал он четким, не наполовину сонным, как в тот раз, голосом и мысленно дал себе пять.

— Эм, привет, — сказал Стив неуверенно. — Это Стив из 409-й.

— Привет, Стив, — поздоровался Баки, радуясь, что говорит расслабленным тоном. Или даже крутым. Баки был уверен, что звучит так же круто, как в старшей школе. — Чем я могу помочь?

— Смеситель на кухне, он… Ну, в общем, он плюется в меня водой, — Стив звучал ужасающе.

— Он дал течь?

— Эм, наверное? 

* 

Когда Баки оказался в дверях с сумкой в руке, квартира выглядела иначе. В ней и пахло иначе — хлебом, домом. Вообще-то, трубы были еще одной довольно распространенной проблемой в доме, и Баки уже давно про это знал. Не надевай белую футболку, когда смеситель норовит облить тебя холодной водой. Однако Баки предпочел забыть про этот урок — его темные джинсы и белая футболка были чистыми и выглаженными. Он расчесал волосы, а потом завязал их в небрежный пучок, который, как он знал, ему шел. Баки даже забросил в рот мятную жвачку по пути наверх — не то чтобы он думал, что они будут обниматься и все такое. Но если что-то и случится… В общем, Баки был полностью готов. 

Стив открыл ему дверь, одетый примерно в том же стиле, что и в прошлый раз — на нем была светло-голубая футболка, подвернутые до худых голеней джинсы, и он был босой. Баки подумал, что теперь Стив выглядел еще лучше, чем раньше — этот едва заметный светлый пушок на ногах заставил его представлять, как бы Стив выглядел без джинсов.

— Прости, — сказал Стив, открывая дверь и позволяя пройти внутрь. — Все становится хуже, и я пытаюсь остановить потоп.

Казалось, Стив даже не заметил, как много усилий Баки вложил в свой внешний вид, потому что слишком быстро умчался на кухню. Входя, Баки быстрым взглядом окинул гостиную и увидел, что она полностью переделана — новый диван, кресла, стол и несколько книжных полок. Словом, комната выглядела совсем по-другому. Очевидно, Стив все еще был в процессе декорирования, когда Баки был у него последний раз. Впрочем, учитывая тот факт, что самому Баки понадобился год, чтобы прибить полку (что не было его работой), он был поражен.

Но вот на кухне был бардак. 

*

Стив собирался умереть — умереть на самом деле, если вода вскоре не перестанет вытекать из раковины. Если все закончится затоплением квартиры снизу, он никогда себе этого не простит, потому что он сделал все нарочно. Стив намеренно сломал смеситель. Он потратил две недели на украшение квартиры с помощью картинок из Пинтереста и Гугла. На цвета и дизайн его глаз был хорошо наметан, так что ему удалось быстро со всем справиться, и спустя два захода в Икею (и четыре дня, потраченных на сборку и расстановку вещей) Стив серьезно мог гордиться результатом. Гордиться настолько, чтобы позволить ремонтнику Барнсу (Баки, он сказал по телефону, что его зовут Баки) вернуться в его квартиру. И, может быть, попытаться показать себя в лучшем виде, доказать, что он не неряха. 

Так что Стив приложился гаечным ключом к смесителю. Он только хотел немного его раскрутить, чтобы протекало совсем чуть-чуть, что и случилось. Сначала.

Но потом эта гребаная хрень начала разбрызгивать воду по всей комнате, и Стива бросило в холодный пот. Его вины бы хватило, чтобы затопить все скамейки каждой католический церкви в стране. Он был ужасным человеком.

Где-то на задворках пронизанного виной и паникой сознания Стив успел заметить, что Баки надел более приличные вещи. Слегка обтягивающие, выставляющие напоказ бедра джинсы, а белая футболка, которая…

В общем, моментально промокшая, вот какая. Промокшая и прозрачная.

Стив отправится в ад. Он точно отправится прямиком в ад.

Но оно того стоило. 

*

Спустя три недели, после того как Баки помог Стиву высушить пол на кухне, он задумался над тем, а не отключить ли ему отопление во всем здании, чтобы Стив смог ему позвонить и попросить посмотреть, что не так с отоплением. Единственная вещь, которая останавливала Баки — он был более чем уверен, что за это его уволят, и что он никогда не будет способен выплачивать арендную плату без покрывавшей ее работы управляющим. Его собственная квартира была гораздо меньше всех остальных квартир в доме, потому что предназначалась непосредственно для «помощи», — все называли ее студией, потому что называть помещение коробкой из-под обуви для жильцов было неэстетично. Спальня Баки была совмещена с гостиной и небольшой кухней, а в ванной комнате были только тесно расположенные душ, умывальник и унитаз. Оплата покрывала аренду полностью, а вокруг был вполне милый район. Баки и в самом деле казалось, что ему не стоит рисковать работой ради одного парня (который, наверное, даже его не замечал), который к нему обращался. И он совершенно не…

Зазвонивший телефон оборвал его размышления, а высветившееся имя заставило улыбнуться.

— Баки Барнс, — сказал Баки, удивляясь, как ему вдруг повезло.

— Эм, привет. Это Стив из 409-й, — Стив всегда звучал так неуверенно, словно он не хотел беспокоить. И Баки находил это очаровательным.

— Конечно, — Баки кивнул. — Чем я могу помочь?

— Мне показалось, что я видел мышь.

* 

Никакой мыши не было. Стиву захотелось пнуть себя даже за такое предположение — он только потом понял, что сказал, и что грызуны — не то, о чем стоит лгать. Он ощущал себя мальчиком, который кричал о волках так много раз, что теперь его овец уж точно съедят. Баки, наверное, не придет, а вызовет специалистов по дератизации, и Стив был гребаным идиотом, потому что…

От собственных мыслей его отвлек звонок в дверь. Должно быть, Баки все же пришел сам. Стив на самом деле надеялся, что не отвлек того от более реальной проблемы, чем его выдуманная мышь.

— Привет, — сказал Баки, когда Стив открыл дверь. От зрелища перед собой он едва успел подхватить упавшую челюсть. На Баки были надеты узкие (даже слишком узкие!) черные джинсы и мягкая серая хенли с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Его волосы были сцеплены в небрежный пучок сзади, и Стиву хотелось потянуть за него и пропустить между пальцами эти длинные пряди. Баки выглядел так хорошо, что его хотелось сожрать — Стив почувствовал себя проголодавшимся.

— Привет, — получилось ответить у Стива, когда он сумел отвести глаза от джинсов Баки. Они и в самом деле были узкими, как будто… Стиву подумалось, что если он присмотрится, то сможет разглядеть, обрезан ли член Баки.

— Итак, — сказал Баки, стоя на пороге и проводя рукой по волосам. От этого движения его бицепс напрягся, и Стив не знал, куда теперь смотреть. От каждой части тела Баки Барнса у него пересыхало во рту. Татуировка охватывала все предплечье и поднималась на плечо. Стив знал это, потому что та белая футболка, которая в прошлый раз была на Баки, не выдержала напора воды и облепила кожу, выставляя напоказ каждую мышцу. Стив и понятия не имел, что у него есть пунктик насчет татуировок, пока не увидел татуировку Баки. И теперь ему хотелось облизать ее целиком. — Мыши, вот как?

— А? — спросил Стив, прежде чем его мозги заработали. Он плохо лгал и попадался на буквально всем. — А! Эм, да. Я видел одну, — Стив быстро кивнул. — В смысле, мне кажется, я видел одну, — ему хотелось себя пнуть. — Я ведь могу ошибаться?

Казалось, Баки не замечал его смятения и только кивнул.

— Ага. Но лучше это проверить, да? — он улыбнулся. Баки никогда еще ему не улыбался, и Стиву показалось, что его только что переехало грузовиком.

О боже.

Прямиком в ад.

*

Баки хотелось орать от радости. Мыши? Не в этом здании, он ведь знал. Он держал скрытые от глаз жильцов мышеловки повсюду и проверял их трижды в неделю. В сочетании с тем фактом, что Стив, по-видимому, нихрена не умел врать (работая вышибалой в клубе, Баки проводил ночи напролет, рассматривая фальшивые удостоверения, а несовершеннолетние пытались пробраться в клуб в обход него) и с трудом смотрел куда-угодно, кроме его ног, рук и губ. Так что Баки знал точно — Стив врал. 

Он врал. Врал специально, чтобы Баки пришел к нему домой. Баки ведь заметил радужный магнит на холодильнике в прошлый раз, и от его взгляда не скрылся стикер участника гей-прайда, прикрепленный к сумке у двери. Узкие джинсы чертовски сковывали движения (Баки казалось, что он перестает чувствовать ноги), но эффект был что надо — Стив едва успел челюсть с пола поднять — словом, как Баки и хотел. Обычно он надевал такие джинсы, когда ходил на свидания — в этих счастливых джинсах ему еще ни разу не отказывали. Хенли же сглаживала образ, придавая ему более повседневный вид, чем это было на самом деле. 

Он принес с собой несколько мышеловок. Просто на всякий случай.

— Я оставлю их здесь, в нескольких стратегических местах, — сказал Баки, следуя за Стивом в квартиру и улыбаясь лучшей свой улыбкой. Эти стратегические места заставят его как следует понагибаться — Баки надеялся, что Стиву понравится это зрелище. — Просто будь осторожен.

— Ты не должен был… эм. Отвлекаться от своих дел, — ответил Стив, густо краснея. — Наверное, мне просто показалось. 

С тех пор как Баки был здесь последний раз, заново отдекорированная квартира Стива смотрелась более обжитой, а вещи не выглядели так, словно их только что вынули из коробок. Стив, определенно, был аккуратным парнем. Баки вспомнил про свою квартиру и решил, что ему тоже придется немного прибраться. По меньшей мере выбросить все коробки из-под пиццы.

На стенах в прихожей висели картины в рамках, и Баки не смог удержаться, чтобы не рассмотреть их. Там были рисунки углем, городские пейзажи и парочка детально прорисованных карандашных набросков — они были настолько впечатляющими, что даже такой парень, как Баки понял, что они были чем-то особенным.

— Ого, — сказал он, останавливаясь. — Они потрясающие.

Стив просто пожал плечами.

— Это всего лишь хобби. 

*

Баки расставил мышеловки по квартире: одну за шкафом для посуды на кухне, одну в стенном шкафу, одну за диваном. Последняя заставила того заползти за объемный диван, и Стив был почти уверен, что его ногам было жарко от разгорающегося под ним адского пламени, потому что он не мог отвести глаз от этой задницы.

Баки думал, что мышеловки будут неплохой идеей, но Стив хотел его отговорить. Ему вообще не стоило придумывать мышей в качестве оправдания. Он должен был придумать что-нибудь другое, не такое как грызуны, а более… Стив голову сломал, пытаясь придумать, что он мог бы сказать. Не мог же он снова испортить трубы на кухне, потому что это было бы просто кошмаром, а душ в ванной был закреплен слишком прочно. 

Иисусе, о чем он вообще думает?

— Должно быть вот так, — сказал Баки, поднимаясь, и Стив мужественно подобрался, прежде чем его поймали на том, что он пялится. — Мне нужно будет зайти еще несколько раз, если ты не против.

Он сунул руки в задние карманы, говоря это, и Стив чуть ли не всхлипнул, потому что от этого и так тесные джинсы стали еще уже. Однако…

— Ты придешь снова? — спросил Стив, прежде чем смог подумать, о чем сказал. — Эм, в смысле, ты не против?

— Я несколько раз сменю приманку, просто чтобы убедиться, — ответил Баки, а затем осмотрел Стива с ног до головы. Стив был почти уверен, что его оценивали, но не был уверен, что был достаточно милым, потому что раньше этого никто не делал.

— Вот как, — сказал он, глупо покивав.

— Знаешь, — сказал Баки, оглядываясь вокруг. — Возможно, будет неплохой идеей уйти отсюда, чтобы… эм, позволить мыши быть посмелее, — он снова посмотрел на Стива и ухмыльнулся. Господи Иисусе, у Стива после улыбки еще дрожали колени, так что он физически бы не справился с ухмылкой. — Как насчет того, чтобы я пригласил тебя на ужин? Ну, просто чтобы дать мыши шанс.

— Эм, — Стив замялся. Он был уверен, что Баки зовет его на свидание, но… нет... правда?

— Я знаю отличное место в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Там готовят вкусный яблочный пирог.

— Эм, ага, — Стив кивнул. — Конечно. В смысле… знаешь… мышь.

— Да, Стив, — Баки ухмыльнулся. — Ради мыши. 

* 

— Не было никакой мыши, — признался Стив несколько недель спустя. Баки растянулся на его кровати, прикрытый небрежно наброшенной на бедра простыней.

— Ага, — усмехнулся он. — Я знал.

Стив нахмурился и стукнул его подушкой.

— Ты заставил меня обновлять эти ловушки три гребаных раза! — сказал он.

— Да ладно… Мне нравилось смотреть, как ты нагибаешься.

— Говнюк.

— И тебе это нравится.

— Может быть.


End file.
